poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Some Kind of Laziness!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Some Kind of Laziness in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *'Ash Ketchum:' Training! Training! Training! *(Everyone runs out of the door) *'Double-D:' It's a beautiful day. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man & Hi-Five Ghost sniffs) *'Mordecai:' You can really smell the fresh air. *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Mudsdale the Draft Horse Pokemon. A Ground type. Mudsdale's heavy,mud-covered kick is its favorite attack,and can easily reduce a large truck to scrap. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Some Kind of Laziness! *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: I caught Trapinch! *Li Showron: And I caught Sandile! *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *Ash Ketchum: Great job you two. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Suddenly they hear the wolf growling.) *'Agumon:' Where is that growling coming from? *(A shadowy wolf appear and started to pounce on Ash.) *Ed: Wolf! *Double D: Ash behind you! *Tai Kamiya: Ash look out! *Ash Ketchum: (panic and scream) *(A shadow wolf already pounce on Ash it revealed it was Balto and Jenna's daughter name Aleu and she began to howling.) *Ash Ketchum: (he open his eyes and he saw Aleu is here) Huh? Aleu? *Aleu: Hey Ash long to no see. *Ash Ketchum: Aleu! (He hug Aleu) I miss you so much. *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *'Aleu:' I miss you too, Pikachu. *Jenna: Aleu! *Balto: Hey Aleu welcome back. *Shira: Wait your daughter is another hybrid wolfdog. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Emerl, everyone I want you to meet our friend and Balto and Jenna's daughter Aleu. *Emerl: Nice to meet you Aleu. I'm Emerl *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Tapu Bulu the Land Spirit Pokemon. A Grass and Fairy type. The Ula'ula Island Guardian. Although quite lazy, Tapu Bulu creates lush vegetation and absorbs its energy. *- *- *- *- *- *'Meilin Rae:' Ready to have some fun, Blaziken? *(Blaziken pops out of the Pokeball) *All Heroes: Blaziken! *Kevin Levin: Oh no not Blaziken! *Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force): Well it's all over. *Ben Tennyson (Alien Force): I agree with you Gwen! *Goku: Don't use Blaziken! *Li Showron: Blaziken is still not listening to you Meilin. *Meilin Rae: Not too worry Li, Blaziken and I trained together right, Blaziken. *(Blaziken glaring at Meilin and using Flamethrower again, but his strength is still not recover. Then he lay back and rest.) *Ash Ketchum: Blaziken we told you, your fire power is still not fully recover yet. *'Runo Misaki:' You're Blaziken is so out of control and never listens to it and you too! *'Tigrerra:' Yeah, your Pokemon is also disobey you, Meilin. *Mia Koji: Plus your Blaziken is still not fully recover from the last battle against Nanu's Krookodile. *Diego: They do have a point. *- *'Sora Takenouchi:' This is getting worse. *'Biyomon:' I really wish Blaziken would obey Meilin. *Madison Taylor: Me too. *- *- *Aleu: So Ash what happened to her Blaziken? *Ash Ketchum: Her Blaziken lost by the Island Kahuna Nanu and his Pokemon Krookodile. *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Littlefoot? *(If only song starts) *'Littlefoot' *If only her Blaziken will start listening to her again. *''He wouldn't have obeyed'' *''or tried to help'' *''if I knew then what I know now'' *''If he did something wrong, he'd own up'' *''even if he was afraid'' *''Now Meilin is sad'' *'cause of Blaziken never listens. *'Longneck' *''Strange, how little things like lies'' *''keep growing taller'' *''until one day, you lose your way'' *''and troubles get bigger'' *''while you get smaller'' *'Littlefoot' *''If she could get it right the first time'' *''She'd never have to make mistakes'' *'Longneck' *''But then you'd never grow'' *''and never know'' *''the courage living takes'' *''If only he remember to think with your heart'' *''why then'' *''You'll never have to say "If only"'' *'Littlefoot' *''I'll never have to say "If only"'' *'Together' *''You'll/I'll never have to say "If only"'' *''again'' *'Littlefoot' *If only *(the song ends) *'Twilight Sparkle:' Oh, Meilin... *'T.K. Takaishi:' What are we gonna do. *Matt Ishida: *- *- *(It started to rain) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Tapu Bulu! *(Back in the show) *Jessie: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see heroes) *- *Ash Ketchum: *(All heroes are relaxing) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Meilin Rae: Blaziken, I know I'm a good trainer like Ash, but sometimes I made big mistakes, but I always want to make you happy I think. We've been on a journey together since you were Torchic and then you evolved into Combusken and I want you to battle side by side as a team. *(Blaziken look up in the rain and started to remember.) *(Flashback starts) *(As Torchic *- *- *'Meilin Rae (Flashback):' (Hugs Torchic) My little Torchic, I love you so much! *(Flashback ends) *(Tears slowly comes out of Blaziken's eyes) *- *- *- *(The clouds slowly clears away as the sun shines and Lycanroc's eyes turns back to normal) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, you're back! *'Discord:' What a relief. *Jaden Yuki: Alright Lycanroc! *Grandpa Max: Way to go, Ash! *- *- *- *(Blaziken wake up and saw Meilin take a little nap. Blakizen glad.) *- *- *'Ruby:' Meilin. Wake up. *'Meilin Rae:' (Yawns) What is it, Ruby? *'Ruby:' Look. *(Blaziken is fully recover) *Meilin Rae: Alright! *'Goku:' Blaziken will finally listen to you, Meilin! *Ash Ketchum: Yeah! *'Tai Kamiya:' Yeah! Finally! *(Suddenly the villians appear come out of nowhere) *'Ichy:' Surprise! *'Vegeta:' Not Littlefoot's prehistoric enemies again! *'Goku:' What do you guys want? *Strut: We're here to capture your Pokemon Blaziken for Team Skull. *Sakura Avalon: I will not let you take Meilin's Blaziken. So fly away sharpbeak. *Ichy: Well you're not a boss of us. Right Dil? *Dil: (Roaring) *'Meilin Rae:' Blaziken. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *(Blaziken nods) *Tai Kamiya: Come on guys let's take them down. *Matt Ishida: It's time to digivolve! *(Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon.) *(Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon.) *(Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon.) *(Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.) *(Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.) *(Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon.) *(Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.) *(Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon.) *(Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon.) *(Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon.) *(Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.) *(Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.) *(Patamon (Season 2) digivolve to Angemon (Season 2) *(ExVeemon Stingmon Dna digivolve to Paildramon.) *(Aquilamon Gatomon (Season 2) Dna digivolve to Silphymon.) *(Ankylomon Angemon (Season 2) Dna digivolve to Shakkoumon.) *'Takato, Henry & Rika:' Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! *(Terriermon Matrix digivolve to Rapidmon.) *(Renamon Matrix digivolve to Taomon.) *(Guilmon Matrix digivolve to WarGrowlmon) *Takuya & Koji: Execute! Fusion Evolution! *(Takuya fusion evolve to Aldamon. Koji fusion evolve to Beowolfmon.) *Zoe, Tommy, J.P. & Koichi: Execute! Spirit Evolution! *(Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon, Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon, J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon and Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon.) *Marcus Damon: Take this Belly-Dragger! (He punches Dil on her head.) It's fighting time! *Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi & Keenan: DNA! Full Charge! *(Agumon (Data Squad) warp digivolve to RizeGreymon.) *(Gaomon warp digivolve to MachGaogamon.) *(Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon.) *(Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon. Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon.) *Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon digivolve! *(Shoutmon digivolve to OmniShoutmon.) *Christopher A : Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-fuse! *MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! *Christopher A : MetalGreymon digivolve! *(MetalGreymon (Fusion) digivolve to ZekeGreymon.) *Bloom,Stella,Flora,Musa, Roxy,Tecna,& Aisha: Magic Winx Believix! *(Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa,Roxy, and Aisha transform into Believix form.) *Ryo Sanada: Armor of the Wildfire! Daogi! *Kento Rei Fang: Armor of Hardrock! Daogi! *Cye Mori: Armor of Torrent! Daogi! *Rowen Hashiba: Armor of Strata! Daogi! *Sage Date: Armor of Halo! Daogi! *(Ryo and his friends armor up.) *The Battle Brawlers: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *Dan Kuso: Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid! *(Drago roar as enterance) *Julie Makimoto: Go Subterra Hammer Gorem! *Mira Clay: Go Subterra Magma Wilda! *Runo Misaki: Go Haos Blade Tigerra! *Baron Letroy: Go Haos Saint Nemus! *Marucho Marukura: Go Aquos Preyas, Preyas Diablo,and Minx Elfin! *Shun Kazumi: Go Ventus Storm Skyress and go Ventus Master Ingram! *Alice Gehabich: Go Darkus Alpha Hydranoid! *Ace Grit: Go Darkus Knight Percival! *Ben Tennyson: Going Hero! (He select the Diamondhead symbol and press his omnitrix and then he transform into Diamondhead.) *(Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) he select the Humongasaur symbol and began to transform into Humongasaur.) *Humongasaur: Humongasaur! *She-Hulk: You bad guys are going down by She-Hulk. *Maui: It's Maui time! *Steven Universe: Amethyst fuse with me. *Amethyst: You got it Steven! *(Steven and Amethyst fusion into Smoky Quartz) *Smoky Quartz: Hiya bad guys cause I'm Smoky Quartz can take you down. *Pearl: Garnet let's fusion too. *Garnet: (Nod) *(Garnet and Pearl fusion dance into Sardonyx.) *Sardonyx: Good afternoon *- *- *- *(Red Claw slam Bruce with his tail.) *Ash Ketchum: Bruce! *Littlefoot: Bruce No! *(Bruce is unconious.) *Ozzy: Finally, we will win our revenge for what you and your new friend did it to us boy. *Ash Ketchum: What do you mean what Aleu and I did to you guys? *Rinkus: Well we saw her we're about to capture her until a giant-sized winged dragon attacked us. *(All heroes confused) *Manny: What you talking about? *Ash Ketchum: (In Hiccup's voice) You think we did this. *Ichy: Yeah well you're the one who started attacking us. Get the boy and the little longneck Dil. *(Dil *- *- *- *- *- *'Dil:' I know there here somewhere. (She spots Ash and Littlefoot) I see them, Ichy! I see them! *'Ichy:' Congratulations. Now sick 'em and remember to leave me some. *(Dil prepares to eat Ash and Littlefoot) *'Emerl:' Ash, Littlefoot! Look out! *'Meilin Rae:' (Off screen) Hey, you! *'Dil:' Huh? Who's there? *(The villains look up to see Meilin and Blaziken) *'Meilin Rae:' Why don't you pick on somebody your own size. Blaziken get them! *(Blaziken jumps off the cliff and runs and then starts to attacking the villains) *Meilin Rae: Now Blaziken use Blaze Kick on that Bell-dragger. *(Blaziken performs Blaze Kick on Dil right on her mouth, but that powerful kick causes Dil's teeth to fall out) *'Double-D:' Oh my! *'Rabbit:' Oh my goodness! *Ash Ketchum: Whoa Blaziken kick Dil's mouth and lost her teeth. *Beowolfmon: Your telling me! *'Ichy:' Dil! Your teeth! *'Dil:' What? (She licks a missing teeth with her tongue, then she looks at her teeth on the ground and Ichy was right about this) My teeth! *Li Showron: Wow Meilin I'm impressed. *Ducky: Blaziken kick Belly-dragger's teeth. He did! He did! *(Dil growling at Blaziken.) *Meilin Rae: Blaziken, you and I are the great ultimate team like Ash and Lycanroc. But from now on, let us make a great ultimate team like them together. *(Blaziken nods and started to roar to unleashed his new moves and hits Dil.) *Ash Ketchum: Whoa Meilin I think Blaziken got a new move. *Meilin Rae: Yeah, I think your right Ash! *Gohan: Rotom what did Blaziken got a new move? *Rotom Pokedex: Focus Blast one of Blaziken's new powerful attack. Focus Blast cause the opponent major damage and decease the opponent's defense power. *(Blaziken fire his attack and hit the villians.) *'Meilin Rae:' I can't believe it, Blaziken, you've learned Focus Blast! *(Blaziken nods and thumbs up Meilin while she does the same thing and then glares at Littlefoot's enemies) *'Ozzy:' Get him! *(Screech & Thud charges) *'Meilin Rae:' Focus Blast! *(Blaziken fires Focus Blast hitting Screech & Thud) *Sora & Mimi: Nice shot! (Hi-five their hands) *(Goku punches Rinkus) *'Goku:' Oops, sorry. Let me give you guys a hand. (Grabs Rinkus and Sierra, then he headbutts them knocking them out) *'Vegeta:' Hey! (Kicks Red Claw on the chest) *Alex: Kakuna use Tackle on Strut! *(Kakuna use Tackle and hit Strut so hard. After defeat Strut Kakuna began to evolve.) *All Heroes: (gasped) *Alex: Kakuna you began to evolve. *(Kakuna evolves into Beedrill) *Syrus Truesdale: Kakuna evolved into Beedrill. *Chumley Huffingson: Totally licious! *Jaden Yuki: Rotom analyzes on Beedrill. *Rotom Pokedex: You got it Jaden. Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. A Bug and Poison type and the final evolved form of Weedle. Stay far away from a Beedrill nest. These territorial Pokemon will swarm any intruder in a furious attack. *Alex: Alright Beedrill use Twineedle! *- *- *- *(Lycanroc learn to use Stone Edge as his new moves.) *Ash Ketchum: Lycanroc you learn to use Stone Edge. *(Lycanroc uses Stone Edge and hits Red Claw) *Rotom Pokedex: *- *(Bruce regain conucious and his eyes glow red. Bruce transform into a Gray Hulk.) *Gray Hulk: Oh yeah time for me to Hulk on out! *Smokey Quartz: You better watch out bad guys cause Gray Hulk gonna knock you out for good. *Ash Ketchum: Alright Gray Hulk time to teach those villians a lesson if they mess with us. *Gray Hulk: You got it Ash. *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Sliggoo use Dragon Pulse! *(Sliggoo fire her attack and hit the villians) *Littlefoot: You better leave our friends alone right now. *Gray Hulk: Yeah you heard the longneck said and you know what's good for you. *'Ozzy:' Just what I can't stand! A bossy weed whacker! *(Littlefoot trips as Ozzy laughs preparing to attack his enemy) *Britney: Alright Buneary we can do this let's go for it. Use Jump Kick! *(Buneary use Jump Kick on Ozzy right on his head really hard.) *Ozzy: Ouch! *Gray Hulk: Oh yeah! Now that's what I call a bullseye. *Britney: Great job Buneary your really strong now. *(Buneary really happy, then hop of victory over Ozzy, then she stop hopping and then she began to evolve.) *All Heroes: (gasped) *Britney: Buneary! *Aleu: Ash what's happening to her Pokemon? *Ash Ketchum: Well Aleu it looks like Buneary began to evolve. *Balto: Evolving? *Pikachu: Pika-Pika! *(Buneary evolves into Lopunny) *Britney: You evolved into a beatuiful swift Lopunny. *All Villians: Uh-oh! *Kevin Levin: Uh-oh is right bad guys looks like you finally met your match. *Alexis Rhodes: Rotom analyzes on Lopunny. *Rotom Pokedex: You got it Alexis. Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. A Normal type and the evolved form of Buneary. Because Lopunny sheds its plush coat twice a year, people use its fur to craft exceptionally warm scarves and hats. It's not a fan of fighting, but its powerful kicking skills let it hold its own in battle. *'Britney:' Congratulations, Lopunny! *(Lopunny glad, and then Lopunny prepare to use Solar Beam.) *Britney: Lopunny you learn to use Solar Beam. *Rotom Pokedex: Her Lopunny learn Solar Beam after it evolved. *(Tapu Bulu prepared to use Solar Beam as well.) *Rotom Pokedex: And now Tapu Bulu use Solar Beam too. *- *- *'Meilin Rae:' Blaziken, use Focus Blast! *'Ash Ketchum:' Lycanroc, use Stone Edge! *(Two Pokemon both fire their attacks together and defeated Littlefoot's enemies) *Ichy: I can't believe we lost to those kids again. *'Sierra:' Her Blaziken really hurt my tail! *Rinkus: We won't forget this kids we'll be back. *'Ozzy:' Retreat! *(the villians retreat) *Meilin Rae: (Picks up Dil's missing teeth) I'll take this as my trophy. *Eddie: Dil's teeth! *Crash: Dang! *Buck: Is just what I said an eye for a tooth,a nose for a chin, and butt bu... anyway Meilin you and Blaziken are a great team. *Meilin Rae: Thanks Buck! *(Blaziken agrees) *Sakura Avalon: Great job Meilin. *Li Showron: Yeah, you and Blaziken sure show them. *Meilin Rae: Thanks Li! *(Blaziken speaking to Meilin.) *'Littlefoot:' What's Blaziken saying? *'Chomper:' He said "I'm really sorry, I never obey you, Meilin. I didn't know what's gone into me. Can you ever forgive me?" *'Meilin Rae:' Sure. I can forgive you, Blaziken. But we need to be best friends no matter what. *(Blaziken and Meilin hugged other) *Ash Ketchum: Way to go you two. *Pikachu: Pikachu! *(Lycanroc glad) *Sakura Avalon: Great job Sliggoo! *(Sliggoo glad too) *(Sliggoo glows and starts to evolve) *'Sakura Avalon:' Sliggoo! *(Sliggoo evolves into Goodra) *(Everyone are surprised in awe seeing Sliggoo evolved into Goodra) *'Meilin Rae:' You're Sliggoo... *'Ash Ketchum:' Evolved... *'Sakura Avalon:' Into Goodra! *Ully Yamano: Who's that Pokemon? *Rotom Pokedex: Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon. A Dragon type and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra loves to make friends and gets very sad when it's on its own too long. When bullied, this apparently meek Pokemon goes attack mode, swinging its hefty tail and horns. *Bloom: Wow! *Dan Kuso: Sweet! *Cye Mori: Congratulation Sakura! *Moana: I think your Goodra is very cute. *(Sakura's Goodra blushing) *Sakura Avalon: You look amazing Goodra I'm proud of you. *Britney: And you look amazing too Lopunny. *(Lopunny thanks to Britney.) *Ash Ketchum: Now you got Lopunny I think it's time your Pokemon will able to mega evolve. *Goku: Ash's right Britney you need a keystone and mega stone for your Lopunny. *(Tapu Bulu clapping his hands to congrats to our heroes' victory.) *Ac *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Aleu: Ash I want you to tell you what I saw today. *Ash Ketchum: Really? *Aleu: Yeah,it all started when ahead to Alola region to find you in Ula'ula Island. *(Flashback starts) *Aleu (V.O.): I was walking in the desert *- *- *- *- *(A silhouted huge winged desert dragon looking at Aleu until she's started to roars as it started to fly away along with her fifty dragons.) *(Flashback ends) *Ash Ketchum: A huge winged desert dragon. *Cody Hida: I wonder what it is? *Emerl: We have to find out. Right Ash? *Ash Ketchum: Right Emerl. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Aleu will you come with us *Aleu: *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Meilin Rae:' Blaziken, together we can become a great and stronger teams. *(Blaziken nods) *Narrator: Sakura's Sliggoo evolves into Goodra. Meilin has earn Blaziken's respect. On top of Sakura caught Trapinch and Li caught Sandile as their new Pokemon. And that's not all Ash, Pooh and their friends along with Balto and Jenna are reunite their friends and their daughter Aleu she's now joining our heroes Alola journey. Alex's Kakuna evolves into Beedrill and Britney's Buneary evolves into Lopunny. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts